


DJ Dancing Cat

by Free_hugs_for_ghouls



Series: Adventures in the Wasteland! [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_hugs_for_ghouls/pseuds/Free_hugs_for_ghouls
Summary: A Ghoul by the name of Sally Ryder puts her DJ skills to use, hoping to make the wasteland a little brighter.





	DJ Dancing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by someone somewhere mentioning that Fallout 76 should have dance emotes and other people complaining how that was stupid, didn't belong in Fallout and comparing that idea to Fartnite.
> 
> So it pissed me off and I wrote a tiny story.

Sally Ryder was a ghoul on a mission, every morning she fired up her radio broadcast tower, put on her custom headphones and played music for the people of the wasteland. Her handle was DJ Desolate and she loved all kinds of music, especially songs with a catchy beat. 

She always started her broadcast with a variation of the same speech, "Hey all you cats and kittens out there in this lonely old wasteland! It's DJ Desolate once again hoping everyone is feeling swell! Did you remember to dance today? Yes each and every one of you who can hear my voice, you are alive! And that my kitties, is something to celebrate. So remember keep those feet moving and dance. Dance your little hearts out! Here's one of my favorite songs. It'll get your toes a tapping and your hips a swinging. Heeeere's 'The Wanderer' by Dion! Lemme tell you, that wanderer is my kinda guy, meeeeyoooow!" 

As the music began playing, Sally couldn't help herself, she got up and danced. Of course she has heard this same song a million times over but it just had this beat she couldn't resist. She grabbed her chair and began turning it, as if she had a partner to dance with. Shining eyes watched her every move, as several cats stuck their heads out of the many cracks and crevices inside her trailer. She smiled to herself as she continued to dance across the floor. 

On the last note of the song, she took up her trusty microphone, "How was that wonderful song on your ears today? Hopefully there were some happy hearts dancing away!" She sat down in her chair and spun around, "This next song is another one of my favorites. It's 'Johnny B. Goode' by the legendary Chuck Berry! Enjoy that ear candy, kittens!" Sally laughed to herself. 

She always had a good time playing songs and hoping to put smiles on the faces of wastelanders. The song came to an end, and she grabbed her microphone, "Always remember, my listeners of the feline purrsuasion, even if the world has fallen apart, even if you are running for your lives, afterwards just start your toes a tapping and your hips a swinging because in a world where death waits around every corner, when you dance, you defiantly declare to that messed up world, that you are still alive. And living my pretty kitties, is a great thing!"


End file.
